fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sue
Sue is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Appearance Sue has light tone skin and long, straight blond hair. She wears a red T-shirt with two white spots underneath the sleeves, blue jeans with a black belt, and white shoes with red laces. Ironically, the same shoes she wears are part of the Hot Doggeria uniform. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Frosted Rose. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 pepperonis (top) *6 mushrooms (bottom) *27.5 minutes *Sliced into 6 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Chicken *Lettuce *Cheese *Onion *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cookie Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings (left) *4 Honey Mustard Strips *4 Celery (right) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Mushrooms *Mayo *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *Watermelon Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Shaved Coconut **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Rose (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **X and O Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Frosted Rose (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Coconut Shavings *Chocolate Chips *Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Valentini (Ravioli in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Spiced Saffron (Grated Mozzarella in other holidays) *7 Tomatoes *3 Chicken *3 Mushroom *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Lollipop Bits *Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut **Red Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Regular French Cruller Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Jelly **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Next Chefs * 2011 - She defeated Kayla in the first round, but later she lost to Peggy. * 2012 - She lost to Tohru in the first round. * 2013 - She quickly lost to Willow in the second round of the Fizzo Division. * 2014 - She lost to Scooter in the first round of the Mango Division. Trivia *She makes a cameo in both Mindy's and Vicky's flipdecks. *She usually has colorful orders, like Lisa. *She was never unlocked with anything except in Papa's Cupcakeria. *In the intro of Papa's Hot Doggeria, Sue's eyes have a triangle and square inner shape. Gallery Sue.gif 12 (Sue).jpg Sue 2.png Sue.png 042 Mindy.jpg|Her Cameo In Mindy's Flipdeck File:102_a.jpg|Her Cameo in Vicky's Flipdeck sue third place.png|I didn't make in first place! I demand a rematch! A monster lettuce taco.png|I swear the lettuce looks like grass here, lol. Fan Art Sue.png|Fan Art For Sue Poor Sue.png sue not star customer.png|Sue when she is not a star customer sue ice skating.png|Sue "ice skating" Perfect Pasta for Sue.png Okay Pasta - Sue.png Stpaddys14.jpg|What is going on here! Perfect Pasta for Sue 2.png Cletus Eye.png|Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog|link=Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog ChibiMaker sue.jpg|sue chibi maker Perfectsue.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts